1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in general, and more particularly to a photographic apparatus, control method thereof, and non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of techniques related to photographing apparatuses, photographing apparatuses capable of capturing a high-definition image have been developed. However, when a user desires to view a pre-captured image, it is recommended that a photographing apparatus is changed to a gallery mode. In this case, a time of driving software for activating the gallery mode is taken, and if a change to the gallery mode is repeated, the user may feel inconveniency.
In addition, along with the development of touch screen techniques, a demand of a technique of performing various functions based on gestures of a used which are inputted on a screen of a photographing apparatus has increased.